Mason U
by Lacey971
Summary: Bella and Edward have known each other since kindergarten and are now going to college together what kind of trouble are they going to get in and will they fall in love? first fanfic R&R suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

A/N-I do not own twilight or its charters

Mason U

Chapter One-Leaving and Edward Bella Pov

I woke up to the sun shining into my window,strange for the little northwest cornered state of washington. Today was the day i leave rainey forks and go to south carolina to Mason U. I aparently have two roomates Alice Cullen & Rosalie Hale. My dad charlie the cheif of police still asleep on the couch where he fell asleep last night watching football is snoring no doubt he won't wake up for a while so i snuck over to the bathroom to take a shower. By the time i got out he was awake loading the rest of my bags into the police cruiser still very sad but he knew this day would come though i was also sad to leave i was ready and my dad always knew my dream was to go to Mason U.

"Bells you ready to go" my dad Charlie said sobbing into his flannel button down shirt.

"Yeah just give me a minute"I said taking a last glimpse of my room.

"Ready"I said after 5 minutes of sitting in my room crying wondering how i would leave Charlie to fend for his self

"Ok well then we have 15 minutes to get to the airport" Charlie said with a bewildered look "You dont have to go"

"Ok and dad.. we've been through this all summer i want to go" i said hesitating a little at the last part

When we arrived at the airport i imedately focused on a bronze un-tidy haired boy "EDWARD"i yelled

He turned and and lifted his index finger for me to join him with a crooked smile on his face. me and Edward have known each other since kindergarden now we are going to Mason U together i said my goodbyes to Charlie and headed to Edward.

"Hey" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, looks like we are in the same seats together" i said trying to hold back my enthusiam

I also have a huge crush on Edward.

"Looks like it" he said slightly giggling seeing right through me

This is going to be intresting.


	2. Chapter 2 Plane flights

Chapter Two-plane flight

"HAHA" Mike a dork from forks said triumphantly as he hit tyler also from forks in the head with a paper wad "SO NOT FUNNY"

The flight attendant came over to the seat behind us and told Mike to settle down or at our first stop he would be escorted off all Tyler could do was laugh me and Edward hid our giggles until the attendant was done talking then we broke out in roaring laughter.

"YOU CALM DOWN TO" the flight attendant said obviously annoyed

"Edward your going to get us in trouble"

"Me you were laughing to"

"But not as loud as you" i said still hiding my laughter

"BELLA" mike said

"Hi Mike"i said polietly even though i hate his guts

"Hey how about me and you hang out on campus sometime"

"I dont know i will be busy i have all ap classes"

"Umm ok then see you around then"

"Ok" "Thank God"i said under my breath

"What was that all about" Edward said with a bewildered look on his face

"He wants me to "Hangout" with him i said no i hate him if you remember the last day of school"

"Yeah you spilled a carton of milk down his shirt and he started crying" he said laughing slightly not wanting to get in trouble his face turned red with all the laughter he was hiding

"Edward your going to bust go to the bathroom"i said with a little giggle in my voice

after he left and shut the door to the bathroom i heard very loud muffled laughing

"Whats that about" Mike said eager to know

"Nothing"was all i could come up with then finally Edward came back and sat down still a bright red

"Better"i said

"A little"he said 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-arrivals and roomates

After we were let off at Mason U me and Edward headed to my dorm room he was having his bags sent over here so he carried my we got there there was a short spikey haired pixie type girl and a blonde girl

"Bella" the pixie girl said

"Umm hi"was all i could stammer out

"Im alice and this is rosalie"the pixie girl said

"Hey rosalie this is edward my annoying brother"Alice said

"Pleasure to meet you Rosalie" edward said gentelman like while i blushed like crazy

"Hi"rosalie said

"so where do you want edward to put my bags"i asked

"in the corner for now"rosalie said speaking to me for the first time

"thanks....come on edward"i said pointing with my thumb to the corner

"nice meeting you Rosalie"edward said

"bye"rosalie and alice said together alices voice sounded annoyed though

"okay then"i said a little embarassed i was here not 5 minutes and my they were already embarassing me

"Oh Bella i was wondering if you wanted to... maybe... go ou-"he was rudely interupted by 2 other boys i guess he knew them

"EDWARD"the one on the left who looked more like a grizzly bear said

"Emmett"Edward groaned

" Hey Edward" the one on the right said he looked like he was in pain or got struck by lightning

"Hey Jasper"Edward once again groaned

"Whos this"Jasper asked Edward gesturing towards me

"Bella Swan my best friend" Edward said Emmett pouted "I thought i was your best friend"

"Emmett grow the hell up"Edward said annoyed

"Ummm still here"I said speaking for the first time

"Oh Bella sorry i forgot you were there"Edward said

"Well Bella we gotta go nice meeting you" Jasper said Emmett was already out the door

"Bye Bella I will call you later"Edward called from down the hall

"Was he about to ask me what i think he was"I said thinking aloud


	4. Chapter 4 Unpacking,Dates and Bunny's?

Chapter Four-unpacking,dates and...bunny's????

later that night at about 5:19 "ring ring"

"Hello"I anwsered

"BELLA"Edward said happily

"yes...are you ok"I said

"I wanted to see if you needed help unpacking"

"Ok sure"I said

"Be there soon...bye"

"Bye"

5 minutes later

"Knock knock anyone home"Edward said i just love his voice it sounded like honey and velvet

"No ones home"

"Yeah right"He said and laughed

"Come in"

"Hi"he said

"Hi"

54 minutes later

"Bella"Edward said

"Yes"

"Do you want to go...out tonight with me"He said nervousley

"YEAH"I said too quick

"Okay i will be back at seven"

"Ok... bye"

"Bye"

"ALICE"I yelled

"What"

"I need your help i have a date"

"YAY!!!!!!"

"Oh no" i whispered to myself

"Red dress with sequins"Alice said bouncing around "with red heels and a black jacket"

"ok go get them"

"OKAY" she said before racing to the closet

5 minutes later the at the door was a "thump thump"

"Coming"

i opened the door standing there was Emmett with a Bunny

"Im sorry for not behaving earlier"

"Umm its ok"

"I got this for you to say sorry"

"AWW thank you Emmett"

"Ok bye"

"Bye Emmett"

I sat the bunny in its cage that Emmett gave me

2 minutes later

"GOT IT GET CHANGED.....NOW"

52 minutes later i was ready to go "Knock knock"

"Coming"

i opened the door and standing there with big emerald eyes was edward

"Hey"

"Hey ready to go"

"Yep"

"Bye Alice"we said together our voices sounded synced together

then we were in his silver volvo 


	5. Chapter 5 First date

a/n-i would like to thank my 1st reviewer "well hi there" thanks and i will keep writing.  
p.s-i will update everyday if i can either everyday or every other day thanks.

Chapter Five-first dates

"Edward where are you taking me?"

"You'll see"he said

we had been driving for 30 minutes i was getting a little bored Edward had put a blind fold over my eyes so i couldn't see.

"Here we are"

"Can i take this damn thing off now"I asked

"Not yet" He said with a smile in his voice

"grrr"

He chuckled grimly at my little growl

"Okay wait a second i will lead you there"

He pulled me out of the car and lead me through what felt like a forest i was becoming suspious and annoyed and very tired but what i seen next was amazing im happy i waited.

"OH MY GOSH EDWARD"

"You like it i did it just for you"

"I love it thank you"

Like i figured we were in the middle of the most beautiful forest ever with a canopy draped over it and the most gorgeous flowers. Right in front of me was a candle lit table set for two.

"Edward how did you-"

"It was nothing"

"NOTHING"

"Yeah i had Emmett carry this stuff out here"

"Remind me to thank him later"

"I will"he said

After our date we went back to campus and he walked me to my room

"Thank you so much Edward this was my first and best date ever"

"Goodnight Bella"

"Goodnight Edward"

And then he leaned in and kissed me.

I turned around and went inside my dorm room after he left went to my bed and laid down to go to sleep and did not care i still had my dress and my heels on.


	6. Chapter 6 Get Up

Chapter Six-Get Up

When I woke up I was laying on my covers instead of under them wearing my red dress and heels.

"Bella get up"Alice said

"I'm up"

"Ok hurry and get dressed we are going to have guest over later"

"Like who?"

"Emmett,Jasper and Edward"

"fine im up...now im walking to the bathroom"

"I dont need play-by-play"

"Now im in the shower"

"OK CUT IT OUT"

20 minutes later

"Now im out of the shower.....putting on my clothes.....and going back to sleep"

"No you don't little missy get your butt in here now"

"NO" I groaned

"I will just pull you back out of bed"

"Fine you are so mean"

"I know"

"Where is rose"I asked

"She went to the store"

"Oh ok"

After 3 minutes of silence

"Did you know Edward came back last night?"Alice asked

"No why did he come back?"

"He missed you....AWW"

"Oh shut up"

She just stuck out her tounge we laughed until we heard rose come in saying something unintelligable unde her breathe Aice stood up from her bed and walked over to her.

"Rose are you ok?"

"Im fine just tired im going back to bed if you need me"

"Im going too"i said trying to sneak back to bed Alice pulled me back

Rosalie went to bed i sat in the living room and Alice was cooking breakfast then there was 3 knocks at the door...

A/N-Sorry forthe cliff hanger i may update later tonight idk but i got a new phone and im going skating so peace out see the button that says review press it yeah press it thanks. 


	7. Chapter 7 Breakfast

Chapter Seven-breakfast

"Knock,Knock"

"Coming"Alice called

I sat there in my bed nervous about seeing Edward right now i cant tell him yet my true feelings for him i want to go right up to him and say i love you but im afraid of what his response would be.

"Hey Bella"Jasper said followed by Emmett

"Hey"i said

"mmmhhhmmm"Edward cleared his throat

"Hey Edward"I got up and walked over to him he had the most breath taking smile going across his face from ear to ear

"Hey Bella...I have something for you.. follow me"he said i was surprised so surprised i just nodded my head

We walked to his dorm and when he opened the door there was a beautiful table the same one as last night I guessed with a lovely breakfast.

"Edward why did you d-"

"I love you Bella"

A/N-Cliff hanger sorry more updates tommrow at some point thanks to those who review 


	8. Chapter 8 I Love You

A/N-sorry i havent updated to busy school friends its chaos again very sorry enjoy P.S-i only write short chapters long ones get boring

previously on Mason U

We walked to his dorm and when he opened the door there was a beautiful table the same one as last night I guessed with a lovely breakfast.

"Edward why did you d-"

"I love you Bella"

Chapter 8-I LOVE YOU

I was speechless of what he just said

"I-I"was all i could stutter out

"I LOVE YOU TOO"I yelled regaining my voice quickly putting my hands over my mouth blushing deeply and grinning from ear-to-ear all he could do was chuckle grimly as he removed my hands from my mouth and kissed me crushing my lips to his.

5 Days later

"KNOCK"

"coming"I yelled "Hurry" Rosalie and Alice replied.I was excited about seeing Edward because now we can say I Love You with no hesitation.5 days ago he had to leave his father was ill so he went to see him he had swine flu (A/N-new flu in mexico and parts of U.S.)

So I was now standing at the airport waiting for him his flight landed and he finally came into view

"Edward"I screeched

"Bella"

I wrapped Edward in my waiting arms

"I missed you so much"He wispered in my ear his cool breath tickled a little I jumped lightly "As well did I.....I Love You" I responded

"I Love You too"

A/N-If people can PLEASE give me ideas that would be great i want longer chapters but cant come up with anything 


	9. Chapter 9 home

A/N-im sorry i have not updated here it is

Chapter 9-Home

previously on Mason U

"I missed you so much"He wispered in my ear his cool breath tickled a little I jumped lightly "As well did I.....I Love You" I responded

"I Love You too"

Chapter 9-Home

"EDWARD,EMMETT,JASPER"alice yelled so frustrated i wonder what they did this time

"Yes"

"My boots you ruined them"

"Why whatever do you mean little sis"Edward said

"My prada boots i hate you...and dad said we have to go home this weekend he wants to see all of us"

My heart stopped he had just got back and i was in edwards arms and now they have to leave

"Dont worry Bella you can come too actually carlisle requsted you to come you will love him and our mom Esme"Alice said

3 days later

Knock Knock we knocked on the cullens door a young woman anwsered the door

"Bella hi im Esme"

"Hi Esme"

A/N- i need ideas about what should happen next please thanks i cant update till i have reviews and ideas


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Sorry i have not updated i had CATS testing its over Yay me

previousley on Mason U

Knock Knock we knocked on the cullens door a young woman anwsered the door

"Bella hi im Esme"

"Hi Esme"

Chapter 10 Mason U- Welcomes and HAROLD

I stood there shocked this woman looked to young to have 2 kids in college

"Carlisle will be right down" Esme said "Carlisle is still a little bit sick so he wont move from the couch once he gets down here" We all laughed a little at that

"Hello Bella im Carlisle"

"H-H-Hi" I stuttered he was too young as well as Esme they have to be their aunt or uncle they look way to young.

the rest of the day went by smoothly i returned back to my dorm determined to take a shower when i got out i got dressed and ran to the opened cage that had once held Harold my bunny emmett had gotten me to say sorry when he had dissed me when i first met him so i woke Alice and Rose up.

"ALICE ROSE GET UP HAROLDS GONE"

they got up fast as lightning

"What do you mean he is gone" Rose said obviousley Pissed at me she looked like she needed her beauty sleep

"I mean he is gone not in his cage"

then we all heard a rustling sound coming from the closet i got off the floor and went to the closet and just then Emmet Edward and Jasper came flying out of the closet in hysterics with Harold in Edward's hands

"Harold did the mean boys hurt you" i said taking Harold from Edward

"Come on Bells it was just a little prank" Edward said with a wide ear to ear grin

"I dont care and call me Bells one more time and you will need false teeth now GET OUT" I said angry as hell i swear you could see steam coming out of my ears

after they left me Alice and Rose huddled and started coming up with devious plans...

A/N- I need ideas come on i need them please oh and click that little review button down there 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- i would like to thank my language arts teacher for reviewing my story Thanks Mr.G.

Favorite quote- If you take life to serious sometimes you forget what your living for. ( owns this quote thanks -G)

previousley on Mason U

"Come on Bells it was just a little prank" Edward said with a wide ear to ear grin

"I dont care and call me Bells one more time and you will need false teeth now GET OUT" I said angry as hell i swear you could see steam coming out of my ears

after they left me Alice and Rose huddled and started coming up with devious plans...

Chapter 11- Prank war part 1

Me, Alice and Rosalie came up with the most disgusting prank ever it will be a long prank war.

"Alice, Bella you ready to do this thing" Rose said

"Hell yeah" was Alice's and my response

"SHOWTIME" we all said together in sync

10 minutes later

"Alice don't we have to make sure they won't come home" I said

"They wont I promise they go out every Friday"

"Ok lets go"

20 minutes later

"PERFECT"

3 Hours later (A/N- MUAHAHAHA you will love this)  
Edward Pov

Emmett, Jasper and I were out to eat like we do every Friday came home and I took my shower after I got out I put on my deoderant... that wasn't what it was it was cream cheese.

"BELLA" I yelled as I pounded on her door

"Yes" she said with an angelic smile on her face.....

Bella Pov

Me, Alice and Rosalie sat there waiting for Edward to come down here "BELLA" there he was banging on my door i got up and opened the door.

"Yes" I said with a huge victorious grin playing across my face.

"Bella do you have any idea why my deoderant is cream cheese and not deoderant" Edward said

"Why no I don't my loving FORGIVING boyfriend"

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN I HAVE TO TAKE ANOTHER SHOWER" He yelled in my face.

"Oh well thats what you get" and with that being said I slammed and locked the door in his face.

Edward Pov

She slammed the door in my face, I went to my dorm, Me Jasper and Emmett sat down and came up with another plan...

A/N- Hope you liked it Happy Mothers Day ya'll review and tell me what I should make the boys do MUAHAHAHA


	12. Chapter 12

Fave quote of the moment- Lifes not about how many breathes you take its about how many moments take your breathe away.

song im listening to right now- Well im listening to my IPOD but the song is wake me up when september ends by green day.

A/N- Hey sorry 4 not updating sooner School UGGGG But i will miss my friends and my SOME of my teachers Just kidding i will miss them all i would like to take the time to thank my first 7 reviewers, Thanks ya'll

1- Well hi there

2- .xXxSTRAWBERRIES

3- Mikie M

4- Romance geek

5- bbeellaa

6- Mr. Grimes (my language arts teacher)

7- Megs

previousley on Mason U

She slammed the door in my face, I went to my dorm, Me Jasper and Emmett sat down and came up with another plan...

chapter 12 Sweeeeeet Revenge/prank war part 2

Jasper Pov

Edward came storming through the room mad as hell I could tell.

"Hey bro what going o-"

SLAM ohh no he didn't slam the door while I was talking

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" Emmett said

"Edward thats what it was"

"Whats his problem"

"I dont know and I don't care"

10 minutes later

"We need to come up with a prank NOW" Edward said

"YAYYYYY" Emmett said I swear sometimes he could be a little girly

"I know what we can do" I said "We can...."

Bella Pov

I know they are planning right now.  
The next night

"Alice i need to go get my jacket"

"HURRY TWILIGHT STARTS AT 8" (A/N- sorry just had to put Twilight IT ROCKS )

I went to get my jacket and when i opened the door... (A/N- I was going to stop here but then i thought i better not be mean to you)

"MIKE GET THE HELL OUTTA MY CLOSET"

"Edward Emmett and and that emo kid Jasper told me you wanted to kiss me"

"OHH HELL NO GET OUT...ALICE YOUR BROTHERS ARE DEAD AND JASPER TO"

"Kill them later we gotta go"

2 hours later

We sat down and planned MUHAHAHAH...

A/N- tell me what you want the girls to do back or should they give up???? you choose and thanks to those who review.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- i Know in most chapters i have made so many errors i dont remember what im typing about so dont get mad at me also i need a beta reader so yeah and thanks to my 10th and 11th reviewer. XxEternallyYoursxX

previousley on Mason U.

"Edward Emmett and and that emo kid Jasper told me you wanted to kiss me"

"OHH HELL NO GET OUT...ALICE YOUR BROTHERS ARE DEAD AND JASPER TO"

"Kill them later we gotta go"

2 hours later

We sat down and planned MUHAHAHAH...

Chapter 13 (i dont have a name for it)

Bella POV

We sat down and planned and finally came up with something amazingly awsome.

Jasper POV

'RING RING'

"JASPER WOULD YOU GET THAT" Edward yelled to me

"Sure whatever floats your boat"

"Hello" i said

"Hi can you Help me, I'm on a game show and I need to know: What company manufactures Barbie? You have 15 seconds! If you get this correct, we both earn 500 dollars."

"HELL YEAH umm is it Discapa S.L."

"YES NOW WHERE DO YOU LIVE"

"room 205 on Mason U campus"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA YOU POOR GULIABLE SUCKER" Bella said from the other line

"EMMETT EDWARD its time to give up"

Bella POV

(im tired of back tracking so imagine what happened next)

'knock knock'

"Coming" i yelled to the boys i knew it was them

"Yes"

"WE SURRENDER"

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! we won".

A/N- I decided to stop here i probley wont update till next wedsday thats when schools out + i hurt my arm playing softball the pitcher threw the ball and it hit me right in the middle of my arm and it still stings so review and tell me what to do in the next chapter and i promise to update either next wedsday or thursday thanks ya'll. 


	14. Chapter 14 chores

A/N-I am so sorry i know i said wedsday or thursday but i have been sidetracked im trying to make the most of my summer so i wont update a whole lot sorry but i need ideas after this chapter i will not update till i have ideas sorry but thats the way i roll so give me some ideas.

Fave quote right now-_"So don't be afraid to make mistakes, to stumble and fall, because most of the time the greatest rewards come from doing the things that scare you the most. Maybe you'll get everything you wish for. Maybe you'll get more than you ever could have imagined. Who knows where life will take you. The road is long and in the end, the journey is the destination."_

previousley on mason u

'knock knock'

"Coming" i yelled to the boys i knew it was them

"Yes"

"WE SURRENDER"

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! we won".

without further ado chapter 14 {finally}

bella pov

I knew they would give up but i didnt think it would be this soon or this easy.

"yes you won now what do you want us to do for losing" Emmett said

"well emmett you can start by doing the laundry edward you can make some dinner and jasper you can wash the dishes" i said

I know i gave edward his favorite job...cooking weird i know, but i love him so.  
they got started as soon as i gave jasper his job.

56 minutes later

"WERE DONE" Edward yelled

"ok sit down and lets eat, Edward what did you make? i asked

"Italian" (A/N-can anyone guess where i got that from)

"Ok lets eat"

31 minutes later we were cleaning up Alice and Jasper left 7 minutes ago Rosalie and Emmett left 11 minutes ago Alice and Jasper went shopping poor Jasper Rosalie and Emmett went to the movies me and Edward were cleaning up. After we finished we sat on the couch and watched I Love Lucy after we watched the first entire season Alice and Jasper returned followed 20 minutes later by Rosalie and Emmett. We all said our goodbyes and headed to bed.

A/N-Im sorry i couldnt come up with much plus my throat feels like s**t cause tonight was the MTV Movie Awards i had to take a pillow to my living room so i could scream when they mentioned Twilight, New Moon or i saw Robert Pattinson so and im just rambling on so I need a beta and some ideas i need at least 2 good ideas before i can post again sorry for any inconvience but it took me forever to write this chapter cause i couldnt come up with anything so help me out thanks.  
-Lacey


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- im so bored so i decided 2 update i only got 1 other review i know this chapter is sooooooo gonna suck but i have no ideas so anyway they just got over the prank war and the boys had chores 2 do.

previousley

56 minutes later

"WERE DONE" Edward yelled

"ok sit down and lets eat, Edward what did you make? i asked

"Italian"

"Ok lets eat"

31 minutes later we were cleaning up Alice and Jasper left 7 minutes ago Rosalie and Emmett left 11 minutes ago Alice and Jasper went shopping poor Jasper Rosalie and Emmett went to the movies me and Edward were cleaning up. After we finished we sat on the couch and watched I Love Lucy after we watched the first entire season Alice and Jasper returned followed 20 minutes later by Rosalie and Emmett. We all said our goodbyes and headed to bed.

chapter 15-books,charlie and greiving p.s-this chapter will be sad

{Bella POV p.s-i dont think i will switch pov often so yeah}

On monday we got back to my dorm and cracked open the books that is until i got it the call that broke my heart.

FLASH BACK {the night before}  
"yeah dad we can come see you tommrow"

pause

"we as in me and edward"

pause

"OF COURSE EDWARDS A BOY"

pause

"im not gonna fight with you about it i have school tommrow after school WE will come see you for the week"

pause

"BYE DAD"

pause

"i love you to seeya tommrow"Click"

END OF FLASH BACK

i was packing to go to forks we just got done reading chapter 8 in our language arts books {A/N-I love language art its my fave subject}

'RING,RING'

"hello" i said cheerfully for my mood to soon be crushed

pause

"WHAT"

pause

"W-w-when did it happen"

pause

"How"

pause

"when is it"

pause

"i will be there thank you officer stoner"

pause

"i will, will you the blacks for me i cant do it"

pause

"thank you so much....goodbye"

i got off the phone and edward was sitting there with the patience of a stone {A/N-is that even possible for a stone to have patience idk i just put down whatever i was thinking about at the moment akward i was thinkin about stones hahahaha}

"whats going on"he said his tone slightly confused

"My dad h-he died"

Edward looked at me with eyes that seemed filled with worry

"im ok"i said

"are you sure" he asked "whens the funeral how did he die when did he die"

"im sure the funeral is thursday he died about 3 hours ago and he died from a heart attack"

"Bella im-im so sorry do you want me to come with you"

"no i think i will be fine i need to pack i will be down there for a while so i need at least 10 outfits"

"Alice has wore off on you oh no"

"haha its true she might have im gonna leave wedsday after class"

wedsday after class at the airport

"Bye"i said to all of my friends saving my true love for last

"Edward im gonna miss you i will call everyday i love you"

"ok make sure you do im gonna miss you to i love you to"

with that i was off to forks...........

A/N-review i killed charlie from the story cause i did not get many reviews btw i only got one so review or else i will kill another charter off maybe JACOB when he gets mentioned no i wont but plz review thx.  
-Lacey 


	16. Chapter 16 just a dream

A/N-hahaha charlie did not die the whole last chapter was just a dream see...

previousley

"Bye"i said to all of my friends saving my true love for last

"Edward im gonna miss you i will call everyday i love you"

"ok make sure you do im gonna miss you to i love you to"

with that i was off to forks...........

Chapter 16 bad dreams

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"i screamed

"Bella wake up its just a dream" alice said

"ALICE CALL EDWARD"rose yelled

5 minutes later

"BELLA WHERES BELLA"edward yelled

"In here"alice said

i could hear the whole conversation i was ready to wake up but i couldnt.

"Bella wake up its edward....."

i hated to worry him but i could not move.

"Bella, Love wake up"

"Edward she has been screaming and shaking really hard we have all tried to wake her but she wont wake up"alice said

"call an ambulance" edward demanded

20 minutes later i was in an ambulance edward holding my hand for dear life.

"edward.."i tried to say but it wouldnt come out

30 minutes later

i started to wake up it was really blurry i blinked 10 times and it was all clear now i looked around the room searching for my Edward i did not find him.

"Edward..."

nothing

"Edward...."

nothing i could swear i heard a cricket damn thing

"EDWARD..................." i yelled

"Right here, Love...Are you ok now"he asked

"Yeah what happend all i remember was Charlies funeral"

"WHAT Charlie is not dead"he said worried

"Hes not thank god why am i in a hospital"

"You were screaming and shaking"

"Seriousley when can i get outta here"

"maybe lat-" thats when he got cut off by a old short red haired nurse who was flirting with him

"I see your awake how do you feel"

"Great when can i get outta here" i asked

"Tommrow at the most" nurse cope said wow her name is cope i think i knew a cope in high school hmmmm

"Ok thank you"

next day 3:48 pm

"Time to go"i told edward

"ok"

we were in his volvo speeding to the campus i need more sleep.

''so what was that dream about''

"Charlie....dying....heart attack....funeral.......phone call"

"ok calm down your ok charlie is fine i promise"

that night i went to bed i had another dream but this one was diffrent as in another person same dream oh no no no

"EDWARD"

A/N-sorry cliffy i know but i told my dad about charlie and he said y did u kill the father figure off and stuff so i had another route for it an alternative so yeah review now plz byezzzz.  
-Lacey 


	17. Chapter 17

previousley

''so what was that dream about''

"Charlie....dying....heart attack....funeral.......phone call"

"ok calm down your ok charlie is fine i promise"

that night i went to bed i had another dream but this one was diffrent as in another person same dream oh no no no

"EDWARD"

Chapter 17 ending the dreams

I sat up appearing to have not woken alice or rosalie up they would have freaked out and made me go to the hospital again i just need to call edward. i stepped out in to hall and called him.

"Hello" he asked sounding wide awake for 1:00 in the morning

"Edward" i said relived

"Yes Bella are you ok whats wrong" he asked in a panicked rush

"im ok its just i had the same dream but this time it was your funeral"

"Its ok my Bella im very much alive you dont have to worry about me i was about to go to bed so i will talk to you in the morning i will be down there to walk you to class i love you"

"ok i love you to" then we hung up

i laid down and i did not have the dream again

next morning

Knock Knock

"Coming" i yelled

"Hurry my love we are late enough" he said with a little sarcasim

"OK IM COMING"i yelled

"OK"he laughed

"After class since its friday im going home to see my dad"

"Im coming with you"

"Really"

"Yeah i have my ticket i figured you were going and i found your ticket so i wanted to come with you"

"Ok see you after class"

after class and on the plane

I fell asleep on the plane and i did not have the dream. we got to forks and i woke up and told edward about me not having the dream we planned to go see charlie edward has never met him uh oh.

A/N-this i know it the most boring chapter i have ever written i know but i could not think plz review but plz make it good reviews i promise next chapter will be better if i get all good reviews.  
-Lacey 


	18. chapter 18 UhOh's Blessings and EEEEEE

A/N-Okay i know your probley mad at me 4 not updating sooner sorry but im not in the mood for this story anymore i have more ideas for storys but there is probley going to be a few more chapters so ya i have a new story its a one-shot called How To Save A Life you should read it anyway finally chapter 18.

and i would like to thank my new beta reader and best friend Kim {AKA} animallover0109 you should read her stories YOU ROCK GIRL.

previousley

"Yeah i have my ticket i figured you were going and i found your ticket so i wanted to come with you"

"Ok see you after class"

after class and on the plane

I fell asleep on the plane and i did not have the dream. we got to forks and i woke up and told edward about me not having the dream we planned to go see charlie edward has never met him uh oh.

Chapter 18 Uh-Oh's permission and EEEEEE's

I told Edward the directions to my childhood home and he found it right off the bat of all the years i have known him he has never met my dad so this should be.....Intresting. when we pulled up an old truck was sitting there.

"JACOB" i yelled as i jumped out of the Volvo Edward was confused and he meekly made his way up the stairs

"BELLA" Jacob yelled as i entered my familiar home

"Jake i cant belive its you, you definatly grew up and you still have the same car as always" I rambled

"Edward this is my old friend Jacob"

"Black"Edward spat out like it was a virus "Cullen" jacob whispered loudly they both were glaring at each other

"i dont know and i dont want to know. Jake wheres my dad?

"Kitchen"

"Ok thanks Come on Edward"

Me and Edward went in to the kitchen and found my dad and Billy

"DAD" i yelled

"Hi Bells what are you doing here i didnt know you were coming or i would have ordered pizza for you and...whos this" my dad asked one thought was running through my mind ''Uh-Oh''

"Dad this is my boyfriend"

"Hello cheif Swan im Edward Cullen"

"Hi Edward...hey Billy why dont you and Bells go in the living room with Jacob and kinda catch up"

"Ok" me and Billy said just a bit confused but we went anyway

Edwards POV

im glad he told them to go in the living room i needed to ask cheif swan the biggest question ever...

"Cheif Swan i need to ask you a really big question"

"Fine go ahead"

"Cheif Swan may i marry your daughter i promise to love her and take care of her"

he just sat there shocked seconds went by

15.........30.......49........59.............1 minute

"If you want to marry my daughter you will need a ring and i new this day would come so i kept her great grandmothers ring she would have wanted he to have it so Yes you have my permission to.....Marry My Daughter"

"Thank You Cheif Swan"

Bella POV

Edward came in about 5 minutes later looking tickled shitless what the hell is up with him?

2 Days later

"Ready to go, Love" Edward asked

"Yep" i replied

we got on the plane and edward said he needed to use the bathroom so i sat there and right before we took off the announcements came on the last one caught me by surprise

"Bella Swan your my whole life and i cant live another day without you will you marry me"

"YES"i screamed and i knew he heard me i was really loud

Edward came out and got on one knee and place the ring on my right hand

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" i screamed "I LOVE YOU EDWARD CULLEN"

"I LOVE YOU TO BELLA SWAN"

A/N-cheesey i know but i wrote this at 4:00 in the morning and im tired and my stomach hurts and im freezing cause my dad makes my house feel like a meat locker and i had to update soon so review thanks.  
-Lacey 


	19. Chapter 19 Of supposed announcments

A/N-6:00 AM HIIIIIIII people of earth im bored as hell its 6:00 Am and idk if this chapter will be any good im just bored so here we go chapter 19

PREVIOUSLEY

we got on the plane and edward said he needed to use the bathroom so i sat there and right before we took off the announcements came on the last one caught me by surprise

"Bella Swan your my whole life and i cant live another day without you will you marry me"

"YES"i screamed and i knew he heard me i was really loud

Edward came out and got on one knee and place the ring on my right hand

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" i screamed "I LOVE YOU EDWARD CULLEN"

"I LOVE YOU TO BELLA SWAN"

Chapter 19 of supposed announcements and planning

We landed back in South carolina and Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose were waiting for us Emmett with a huge goofy grin slapped on to his face was holding a sign that read "EDWARD AND BELLA CULLEN" oh my god Emmett is so dea- Wait how did he know??

"Edward honey how did Emmett know that we are engaged" I asked

"Well, Love i might have told them all.........except Alice"

"Oh shit she knows now and she will be ticked at you for not telling her"

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE ENGAGED"

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen "Hmmm"

Isabella Marie Cullen "I like that"

"BELLA ARE YOU LISTENING"

"What oh yeah sorry Alice i wanted to wait till we got back and tell EVERYONE TOGETHER but Cullen here did not keep his MOUTH SHUT"

That got everyone laughing Edward included but Alice not so much

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN WHY DID YOU NOT WAIT TILL YOU GOT BACK AND TELL US ALL" ok she was pissed now

"A-A-Alice" Edward said through laughs "Im so sorry HAHAHAHA"

"THATS IT EDWARD GET RUNNING" oh shit

They started running all the way back to campus me Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett got in the car and drove past them i waved as Alice was chasing Edward HAHAHA.

1 Hour 42 Minutes later

"Bella Marie Cullen i just got my ass kicked by a little pixie" and indeed he did he was covered in sticks and leaves HA!!

"AWW Poor Eddie HAHAHAHA and im not a cullen just yet"

"ISABELLA" he knew i hated that

"Touche anyway HA you got beat up by Alice"

"Ok Bella if thats the way you wanna play........"

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder "EDWARD"i shreiked "PUT ME THE HELL DOWN"

"Nope"he said poping on the "P"

"Fine im not marring you"

"Fine"he groaned and with that he set me down

"Thank you"

"Ya Ya"

20 minutes later

Alice came bursting in to Edwards apartment and said that we needed to plan for my Wedding Edward told Alice we will set the date the rest is up to her and she pulled me out away from my love and we sat down by Harolds cage and looked through bridal magazines.

A/N-TaDa not bad for what is now 7:04 Am i liked it Lol thats just me but Review Pretty Please *imagine bugsys eyes from bedtime stories* Please and thank you REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bye.  
-Lacey


	20. Chapter 20 Wedding Day

A/N-HERE IT GOES the last chapter of Mason U I Think

previousley

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder "EDWARD"i shreiked "PUT ME THE HELL DOWN"

"Nope"he said poping on the "P"

"Fine im not marring you"

"Fine"he groaned and with that he set me down

"Thank you"

"Ya Ya"

20 minutes later

Alice came bursting in to Edwards apartment and said that we needed to plan for my Wedding Edward told Alice we will set the date the rest is up to her and she pulled me out away from my love and we sat down by Harolds cage and looked through bridal magazines

Chapter 20 Wedding day

We found the most beautiful dresses and set the date to July 7th.

3 months later

I was sitting in Alice's room in Forks getting ready to walk down the aisle in the most beautiful dress it flowed all the way to the ground the collar was very high and was draped over the side and had very beautiful beading. Alices dress was strapless and had a red satin sash. Rosalies dress looked Exactly like alices exept her sash was black. I was wearing flats Alice was wearing shoes that had beads all down the middle and Rose was wearing high heels that twisted down the middle we were ready to go.

My dad looped his arm through mine and then down stairs we heard the music signaling us to start.  
(A/N-i have never been to a wedding so sorry if it does not sound right)

"Dad dont let me fall" I said

"I was about to say the same thing" we laughed at that but then it was my turn to walk down the aisle

"Here we go Bells"my dad said

We started walking I looked up to the altar and saw Jasper and Emmett's tux's and I started mentally laughing Emmett's was black with a red shirt/vest under it but that was not the funny one Jaspers was white with a pink tie no doubt Alice dressed him but then i saw him my Edward was wearing a black tux with a cut away middle. I made it to the altar without tripping thank god. My dad handed me of to Edward and sat in the front row Alice and Rosalie were behind me Emmett and Jasper behind Edward.

The preacher asked if anyone had any objections none then on to the i do's.

"Do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife"

"I do"My tears blurred my vision and on to me

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your husband"

I managed to whisper"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride"

Then Edward pressed his lips to mine and in that moment I knew we were meant to be together the kiss ended and we drifted into the begenning of the rest of our lifes.

A/N-And there you have it the end of Mason U i may do a sequel but idk what it would be about review and tell me what you think about a sequel and tell me what you would want in it and.I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS FROM THE BEGENNING OF THIS STORY YOU INSPIRED THE REST SO THANKS YA'LL.  
-Lacey


	21. POLL POSTED

Poll posted on profile please vote and tell me if you want a sequel thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Lacey


	22. Question's?

A/N-I want to know how many people want me to redo this story I have read over my story and realized I have much more detail I could put in if you want me to please review or sent a pm to me telling me please and thank you. Also i have a new website posted that will have my pics for this story just copy this link replace the dots with this .

http://lacey971fanfiction{dot}weebly{dot}com/

Lacey


End file.
